mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Burn's Reflection
Burn woke up at 4:39 pm, put the covers off and sat on his bed. He had not seen action in 10 days. He slept at various times, causing him to break his usual sleep pattern. He went to the training room, which he had been out of for a while. He punched a punching bag but then remembered how Kenobi sometimes recommended palming, as it caused less pain to the fists and then did that for a while. He then jumped over walls and climbed stuff and the usual. He later went back and went back under the covers and remembered some of his cold blooded killings. He turned over, repeating the Republic's ideals of justice and democracy in an attempt to justify his actions. It did not do much for him. He remembered his old friend Coleman Trebor. A Jedi from Jedi High Command walked in and informed him that he was wanted according to the council. He was sent to Ryloth to investigate reports of Dark Jedi troubling a village near the capital. Ryloth He got down on a hill upon sensing darkness, and saw two Dark Jedi pass him. He flipped over to them, activated his lightsaber and dueled them, the same routine. He noticed they were extremely vicious in their fighting and used force based attacks on them like pushes and throws as they had their guard down on such attacks. He managed to kill them but only after receiving a slash to his hand. He deactivated his lightsaber and overlooked a small force of clones trying to hold off a large amounts of droids emerging from a shield covering a cave-like place. He noticed a ship inside and upon touching a rock near him received visions of droidekas once there guarding the ship after it landed a few months ago. He received a vision of clones killing them after breeching the shield and destroying the ship. He recognized Stinger among the clones. He realized they must have arrived again. He was not sure why the CIS liked Ryloth. Clones eventually had to fall back but he jumped down and slashed through several droids and led an advance until all droids died. Upon trying to enter the shield, they discovered it only works on way. The ship, unknown to Burn had arrived to scout the planet to see vital areas to capture and distract the Republic while the CIS concentrated on attacking elsewhere. Clones had chased scouting probs back, making sure not to shoot them until they found out where they came from. They then were attacked by several droids, with more coming. Burn had the clones fire on the shield for a long time but at twilight it gave out. Burn was awoken by the sergeant and walked with the clones inside, finding it empty expect for the ship but he sensed danger inside, he guessed was droid pilots and used the force to start to crush the ship in on itself, having the clones blast it too until it was disabled and smoking on fire. A droid, broken in half tried to climb out but a clone blasted it. It was a pilot. Burn made a slight smile at this, realizing he was correct and left with the clones. The CIS then attacked elsewhere, thinking the Republic was distracted but was met with a large force that annihilated the fleet sent there easily. Burn never knew of the CIS trying to attack elsewhere though and tried to get planetary shields, even cheap ones set up on the planet and ion cannons. He was assured by the government they would try but that they were struggling with warding off pirates and moving inhabitants to safer places. End Next: Burn's Pistol.